Conventional firearm magazines require manual loading of ammunition rounds one at a time through an upper opening into the magazine, progressively overcoming increasing resistance of a magazine spring. In general, as each ammunition round is loaded, it is pressed against a previously loaded round. This loading operation requires increasing force as more rounds are loaded into the magazine and the magazine spring is progressively compressed. This loading operation thus requires the firearm user to apply progressively increasing loading forces with their finger, which in turn progressively increases the fatigue on the finger. Some people do not have the required finger strength to manually load a firearm magazine in this manner, or are simply unable to load the magazine to its designed ammunition round capacity.
Moreover, even those who are able to load the magazine to its full capacity are typically unable to load the last several ammunition rounds as quickly as the first several ammunition rounds were loaded.
It is therefore desirable to provide for easing the aforementioned difficulties associated with loading ammunition rounds into a conventional firearm magazine.